Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own
by Abydosorphan
Summary: Janet leaves her inhibitions behind her, but where will it take her?
Janet watched the man sleeping in the bed before her. His features had always caught her attention; attractive, older men usually did. Especially, since he was 'off limits', the forbidden fruit.

Older man.

Superior officer.

Very 'take charge' personality.

She liked those qualities in men. Which was why most of her relationships with the opposite sex usually wound up in disaster, she possessed some of the same qualities. Even her age was starting to come into play now.

When it came to SG1, she fell smack dab in the middle. Jack and Teal'c on one side, Daniel and Sam on the other, and there she was, stuck. She turned away from the bed and gazed out the window, liking the look of the backyard beyond.

She missed the sounds of someone else moving in the house, missed the comfort that came from the knowledge of knowing that Cassie was right down the hall. She'd always known Cassie would go off to college, would grow to be a self-sufficient woman just as she and Sam had taught her to be. She'd just never realized how much she would miss having someone else share her life.

Until now.

Now, she had brought someone else into her life, into her house, into her bed, and she never wanted to lose that feeling again.

Her increasing age was making her sentimental. Too damned sentimental.

The birthday party from earlier that evening had brought this all on – her age, her friends, her clicking biological clock or raging hormones that had decided that it had been way too long since she'd actually just given in and _had_ sex. Of course her alcohol consumption had probably assisted in the process a bit.

Turning back toward the bed, she looked at his form once more. His body that she found to be so impressive; his eyes, which were always the most expressive; his mouth that allowed him to be commanding, passionate, loving, all depending on how he chose to use it.

Would she have ever gotten over her nervousness, her insecurities enough to make a move if it hadn't been for the pint of Bailey's she and Sam had shared earlier?

Would she have ever kissed him, in front of Sam, if she hadn't lost her mind?

She smiled shyly, feeling the redness creep up her cheeks just thinking about it, her face breaking into a brilliant smile as she remembered the high pitched squeal that had escaped from her best friend when she'd walked in on the two of them kissing in Janet's kitchen.

Janet had frozen and almost buried her head into his shoulder, waiting for the same sort of response from the others. But Daniel and Teal'c had already left; somewhere along the lines the impromptu party had dwindled down to only four. Jack, Jacob, Sam and herself.

"Janet?"

His voice was surprisingly awake considering he'd been sleeping soundly when she'd looked at him a few moments before. Her back stiffened slightly as she pulled the bathrobe that covered her more tightly around her. "Yes?"

"You've been standing there for at least a good half an hour, come back to bed."

She felt the heat flooding her face and was thankful for the lack of light so he couldn't see.

How could she have not known that he'd been watching her?

Had he observed her scrutiny as she'd watched him 'sleep'?

She turned, bowing her head and moved back toward her side of the bed.

She was almost surprised when he leaned over and pulled her gently to him. "You're thinking too much, Jan. Relax."

Rolling over she snuggled her head against his chest. It felt so right to be there. "I guess Sam and I just have a lot in common in that respect."

His arm tightened around her and he gently kissed her head. "You're really concerned about what she's going to think about this whole thing, aren't you?"

Lowering her eyes to follow her fingers as they traced patterns through the light dusting of gray hairs that covered his chest, she whispered, "She's my best friend, of course I am." She sighed lightly and snuggled in a little.

His hand reached over, cupping her chin and tilting her head so that he could look into her eyes. "Sam's a big girl, Jan. She'll understand."

Janet rolled her eyes, trying not to smile as she met his gaze. "I don't think she understood very well when she walked into the kitchen."

She couldn't resist smiling as she watched him do so. "Jan, that was a total surprise. I think the last thing she expected to find when she walked in there was you sandwiched between me and the refrigerator with our lips locked together." He kissed her gently, ever so slightly sucking at her lower lip, "Although, I do think Jack's reaction was what really sent her reeling."

Janet knew her embarrassment had reached her eyes. Even without the light to see the redness to her cheeks, he would have to notice the embarrassed glimmer there. "Yeah, the whole 'way to go, Jacob' was a bit much, wasn't it?"

Jacob snickered, pulling her closer as he did so, "We can talk to Sam in the morning if it will make you feel better, but I'm sure things will be fine."

She reached up and traced a line from his temple down and over his lips, "Thank you, I hope so." She kissed him this time, letting her tongue follow the line across his lips that her finger had traced just moments ago. Not breaking the kiss she sucked in a breath of air through her nose when his hand slipped beneath the fabric of her bathrobe to run his fingers over her stomach, gently grasping her side and urging her closer.

A soft moan of protest escaped from her throat when he broke the kiss to trail down her neck, nipping gently at her jugular notch before he moved over to the pulse point slightly below and behind her ear – an action that caused goose bumps to erupt all over her body as every hair she had stood at attention.

Her hands gripped at him; one on his neck, the other on his shoulder; as she wriggled against him. Trying to suppress the giggle that rose in her throat, she nuzzled his neck, nipping gently at his ear for good measure.

Pushing back slightly, she whispered, "I have to ask…."

Jacob moved to look her in the eye, "Go ahead."

Janet bit her lip gently, trying to find the best way to word the thoughts that were rushing through her head. "Does your..." she paused, taking a deep breath, "I mean... does having Selmak, well..." giggling slightly at the confused look he was giving her she continued, "does she give you any pointers? Help you out with what women enjoy? You know, from a female perspective."

When she looked up at him, trying to relay to him what she wanted to know, she saw his face fall and feared he might bolt from the bed. "Would it… Does it bother you?"

She cupped his cheek, running her fingers behind his neck and pulling him to her. The kiss was slow, hesitant on his part, but very sensual. When she broke it, she nipped and sucked carefully on his bottom lip. "It doesn't bother me at all." She looked him in the eye, making sure that he was following her every word. "I'm a doctor, I've examined people while they were joined and after. I've examined and, in some cases, dissected both. I know every nerve ending that connects the two of you." Her eyes broke away for a moment, and she felt almost shy under his gaze, "I just want to know how it actually works. Are the two of you always together, or is there any privacy?"

The look that greeted her when she tilted her head back up was a bit brighter, more mischievous. His hand moved up slightly, his thumb massaging the sensitive skin below her breast. "Privacy kind of gains a whole new meaning when you're a Tok'ra."

"So, you really do share _everything_ , huh?" she smiled at him through her lashes.

"Pretty much."

Jacob leaned in and kissed her, letting his hand move across her rib cage to open the robe, slipping it off of her shoulder as her trailed kisses from her lips, down her neck and across her shoulder. "Do you think your questions can wait till morning, Jan?"

She smiled; though her eyes had fluttered shut, and tilted her head back further to allow him better access. "I think that could be arranged…."

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned to Janet and she stretched languidly under her light covers. The muscles of her lower stomach aching pleasantly as a silent reminder of her activities the night before. She rolled over and moved to snuggle next to the warm body that she expected to be there.

Her eye fluttered open, the soft rays of early morning sunlight momentarily blinding her, when her hands encountered nothing more than an empty bed.

"Jacob?"

She heard the footsteps coming down the hall and smiled when he poked his head around the doorframe.

"You have _almost_ perfect timing, Janet." He moved into the room, carrying a tray with grapefruit juice and toast.

"Breakfast in bed?" she questioned, as she felt the heat flush her cheeks once again. She couldn't even think of when anyone had done something so sweet for her before.

"Well, more like a morning snack if you ask me. You didn't really have much in the way of breakfast food," he shrugged as he replied, sitting down next to her and picking a piece of toast off the pile. "What type of jelly do you like?"

Janet smiled, sitting up and kissing him on the cheek. "Strawberry. And since Cassie left for school most of my meals have been at the Mountain or out with Sam." She took a sip of the juice that he handed her, watching as he carefully spread jelly across the slice of toast.

"That explains the lack of food. We'll need to correct that in the next few days. At least for the next few days…."

Leaning her head against the back of her headboard she sighed, "Then you have to go back, huh?"

Jacob leaned toward her, placing the fully jellied piece of toast to her lips, "Let's not worry about that right now, okay."

After she'd taken a small bite he moved closer, gently brushing his lips to hers'. Janet reached up and laced her fingers around his neck, brushing them through the short hairs that she found there, holding him to her.

The sound of the doorbell broke them apart, and Jacob gently leaned his forehead to hers, before moving back and kissing her forehead lightly. "Do you want me to get that for you?"

She sighed, again. "I guess I can't expect the rest of the world to just leave me alone, can I?" Smiling softly, she continued, "No, I'll throw my robe on and get it."

Jacob moved to lean against the headboard next to her. "I'll be here when you get back."

Kissing him quickly she grabbed her robe and headed for the front door.

After looking out the peep hole, she wished she hadn't. Janet leaned against the back of the door and took a deep breath, tightening the tie on her robe before turning, fluffing her hair slightly, and opening the door.

"Morning, Sam," she answered, squinting slightly as the bright sunlight hit her half-tired eyes.

"Morning." Sam's voice was soft, quiet, almost sad. Janet stepped aside and motioned for her to come in, getting ready to close the door behind her.

"Um, keep it open for a second." Sam smiled somewhat shyly, "Jack is gonna come up too. He just figured he'd sit in the truck a bit and give us a minute."

Janet couldn't help the satisfied smug that spread across her face as she watched the slight blush make its way up Sam's cheeks. "Gee, Sam, didn't you leave with a certain commanding officer of yours last night? I seem to remember the two of you sharing a cab after you jabbed him in the ribs in the kitchen."

The redness fully broke out across Sam's face. "Well, you know, it was a bit of a shock to walk in and find my father and my best friend in a rather, um, compromising position. Though it could have been worse."

"Sam, listen, I…."

Putting her hand up to stop Janet from speaking further Sam moved a little closer. "I don't need to hear it, Janet. There is nothing that either of you need to explain to me. It's just rather awkward to know that your father and your best friend are carrying on a relationship." She paused, running her hands over her face, her muffled voice sounding almost giddy behind her hands. "It's just going to take some getting used to."

Jack's head poked around the door cautiously, almost making Janet laugh. "Is it safe to come in?"

Janet smiled, feeling the heat in her cheeks intensify. "Sure, Jack, come in." Turning back to Sam, and motioning toward the kitchen, she continued. "Come on, I'll make some coffee."

"Excellent, cause we brought donuts," Jack quipped.

"Call it a peace offering." Sam offered.

Smiling, Janet glanced down the hallway. "Let me go get Jacob and get dressed."

Sam smiled shyly, "I'll put on the coffee then."

Walking down the hallway toward her bedroom Janet pulled the bathrobe around her slightly tighter. Entering her room she looked at Jacob, lying lazily under the covers eating a slice of toast.

He smiled when she re-entered the room and caught her hand in his. "I hope you got rid of the paperboy." He said as he gently pulled her across his lap and kissed her lightly.

"I wish I had," she kissed him again, threading her fingers through his short hair and loving the feel of it, "but it wasn't the paper boy." Taking a deep breath she continued, "Sam and Jack are in the kitchen making coffee. They brought donuts as a peace offering of sorts."

Jacob's eyebrow rose and Janet could imagine a very similar face on a very different alien. "Sam and Jack are here?"

Janet giggled slightly at his question, "Yes."

Jacob looked her square in the face, "Together?"

Janet's laughter was full this time, "Yes, Jacob, together. In Jack's truck. Presumably from his house."

His face took on a kind of surprised edge to it. "Sam spent the night at Jack's house?"

"I don't know, Jacob. And you shouldn't assume that. All we know for sure is that they shared a cab last night when they left and now they're here, together, in Jack's truck."

Jacob moved forward and kissed her again, deeper. "She spent the night at his house." Shaking his head, he added, "It must be the Bailey's. Remind me to keep the two of you far away from it from now on."

Janet gave her best pout, "But I like Bailey's, Jacob."

Laughing lightly he rolled them so that he was partially on top of her. Pulling her to him, he kissed her gently, the sweet taste of the jam mingling with the warm welcoming taste that she'd already become accustomed to associating with him. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me, love."

Giggling she pushed him up to a sitting position, joining him herself. "We really need to get dressed and go out there."

Sitting up properly, Jacob gave her an evil smile, "That's right. There's a certain Colonel out there that I need to scare the hell out of by questioning his intentions toward my daughter's honor."

"Oh, brother." Janet breathed as she got up and moved toward her closet, "I think Jack O'Neill may have met his match."

She felt Jacob move up behind her before she saw his shadow cast over her. Surprising herself; yet again, with how natural it felt to have him around. His left arm wrapped around her waist while his right moved the collar of her robe so he could place kisses along her neck. "Jack O'Neill is a good man. My first choice; no. As her best friend, what's your opinion?"

Janet turned in his arms, her hands wrapping around his neck, her fingers toying with his short hair at his nape. "As her best friend and her doctor, I can tell you that there are no other two people – on this planet or many others – that care about each other and are dedicated to each other more than Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter. If they decide to take the opportunity to go for something like that, we have no right to stand in their way, Jacob. And I, for one, sure as hell wouldn't even try."

Jacob pulled her closer, his hand settling on the small of her back. "That's one of the things that first attracted me to you, you know." He whispered, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose. "You speak your mind no matter what."

Leaning up, she chastely brushed her lips to his. "Are you sure my 'strong willed' personality isn't too much for you?"

Smiling he whispered, "Definitely not." He cupped her cheek, holding her there and kissing her passionately. Her blood pounded in her ears as he flooded her senses, totally capturing her in the moment.

The feel of masculine arms, his arms, wrapped around her ― crushing her to him. The wonderful smell of the musk that permeated the air around him, which she wasn't quite sure was there before he'd blended with Selmak, but couldn't prove otherwise. His taste, still holding on to the sweet, light taste of the jam, but holding true to the bolder, more prominent taste of him.

Jacob stepped back, smiling as she sighed when the moment ended. "We really need to get you dressed."

Janet took one steadying breath before she let her hands trail down his neck and come to rest on his chest. "Don't do anything too rash while I'm getting ready, alright?"

Jacob put on his most innocent face, "Would I do that? All I want to do is scare the living hell out of a certain Colonel."

Janet smiled wickedly in response to him, "Just do me a favor and don't hog all of the fun to yourself. I only get to threaten him with needles during his pre and post mission physicals."

He smiled, "That's a very good thing to know. What gauge do those needles usually go up to again?"

Before closing the door to her master bath Janet flashed him a smile, "I save the big ones for 'special' occasions."

Turning around, she sighed and smiled, leaning her weight against the door and closing her eyes, thinking back over the events of the past twenty-four hours. If anyone had told her yesterday that this was how her impromptu party would have ended up she never would have believed them, but now that she was here, she couldn't be happier.


End file.
